Einer von ihnen
by Caileigh
Summary: Fred Weasley ist an einem anderen Ort. Wo genau? Das lässt sich immer noch nicht sagen. Doch zwischen seiner Trauer und der Ironie gibt es jemanden, der ihn willkommen heißt und ermutigt... One-Shot.


**A/N: **Hallöchen an alle, die tatsächlich mal auf ein Update von mir gewartet haben!

Ich werde ab morgen für eine Woche lang in England weilen, weshalb ich noch eben schnell diesen OS posten wollte, um dann zu sehen, ob sich etwas tut. Das Ganze liegt mir irgendwie am Herzen, denn, unglaublich aber wahr, es handelt sich hier mal nicht um eine Lily/James- oder Katie/Oliver-Romanze, sondern um einen ernst-lustigen One-Shot zu Fred (ich hoffe, ihr merkt den Widerspruch auch beim Lesen... aber trotz Drama soll es auch ein bisschen "Fluff" sein ;P). Ich kann euch eigentlich nur viel Spaß wünschen, und natürlich: Zeigt eure Einstellung, zeigt, wenn ihr was zu sagen habt und reviewt!

**Disclaimer: **Ehem. Was soll man denn noch schreiben? Kreative Disclaimer sind heutzutage ja nun schwer zu finden, nicht? Ich bin sehr arm, Freunde. Hab nur 'ne lausige Idee gehabt und versucht, das HP-Universum dafür zu benutzen. Wahrscheinlich, sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, baut das auch nur auf den Figuren von Mrs. Rowling auf, ich bin echt begrenzt.

Beenden wir die traurige Angelegenheit.

Und die viel traurigere muss auch noch erwähnt werden: Rest in Peace, Freddie. :( Auf dass du im fiktiven Jenseits glücklich wirst und weiterhin so ein geschäftstalentierter Witzbold bleibst. Wir vermissen dich in der HP-Welt und du hättest nicht so ein Ende finden sollen.

* * *

**Einer von ihnen**

_Er schickte einen Lichtblitz nach dem anderen los, ununterbrochen rennend._

_Es war die letzte Schlacht, die entscheidende Schlacht, und obwohl er kaum etwas zum Ergebnis beitragen konnte, spürte er, dass es um etwas Wichtiges ging. Er und sein Bruder bekämpften die Todesser. Er war so entschlossen und kampfbereit wie noch nie zuvor._

_„Hallo, Minister! Hab ich erwähnt, dass ich kündige?", rief Percy und sein Zauber traf den ehemaligen Zaubereiminister Thicknesse in der Mitte – ein Volltreffer._

_Sie sahen, wie er mit Stacheln überwuchert zu Boden stürzte._

_Jetzt steigerte er sich in eine Art Hochgefühl hinein._

_„Du machst Witze, Perce!", antwortete er seinem Bruder lachend. Sein Gegner wurde ebenfalls elegant getroffen, als Harry, Ron und Hermine eintrafen._

_Er konnte nicht anders, das hier war zu aufregend, er war zu fröhlich..._

_„Du machst_ tatsächlich _Witze, Perce...", sagte er, und drehte sich unbedacht um. „Ich glaub, ich hab keinen Witz mehr von dir gehört, seit du –"_

_Die Welt verlor sich in einem ohrenbetäubenden Splittern und Krachen und ganz plötzlich fühlte sich alles anders an. Kalt, die Hoffnung war wie verschluckt._

_Es wurde dunkel und er hörte Schreie, sah kaum noch die Trümmer, die umher flogen. Schmerz, überall._

_Er spürte seine Brüder, Ron, Percy, an seiner Seite, George, weit entfernt, und dann wusste er, dass es vorbei war. Mit einem letzten Lachen immer noch auf dem Gesicht fiel Fred Weasley und fühlte nichts mehr._

Fred wusste nicht, ob irgendeine Zeit verstrichen war. Ob er lebte oder nicht.

Es war still, und alles schien einfach verschwunden zu sein. Leise. Hell.

_Nichts._

Er fühlte sich ausgepumpt. Da gab es nichts zu sehen, er konnte auch nicht hören, fühlen, irgendetwas. Seine Gedanken waren blockiert und er wusste nicht einmal genau, wer er war. War er nicht jemand gewesen? Hatte er nicht irgendwann ein Leben gehabt? Was war der Sinn dieses Ortes?

Die Fragen kamen nur als verwirrende Fäden, die um seinen Kopf kreisten, an. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, das Geschehene zu begreifen... es half nichts. Keine plausible Erklärung drang zu ihm durch.

Er versuchte zu blinzeln, und sein Körper tat, was er ihm sagte. Ein vertrautes Gefühl – endlich! – rauschte durch ihn. Er öffnete die Augen ganz.

Als wäre es vorher nicht da gewesen, empfing ihn ein merkwürdiges Licht. Es war nebelig, schien von allen Seiten zu kommen, und hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Er meinte, sich zu erinnern, dass er vorher verzweifelt gewesen war. Irgendetwas, _irgendjemand_ schien in diesem Augenblick hoffnungslos zu sein. Doch das war weit weg, er fühlte es nicht. Fred war ruhig.

Er stand auf und wunderte sich kaum, wie leicht es ihm fiel. Für einen Moment stand er da, um sich umzusehen. Er konnte nichts erkennen, außer, dass er in einem großen Raum sein musste. Vielleicht auch im Freien, das ließ sich schwer sagen.

Ein Wispern drang mit einem Mal zu ihm durch, und ob er es sich einbildete oder nicht, es schien einen vertrauten Klang zu haben. Und es klang... neckend. Er fühlte sich sofort an jemanden erinnert, aber er überlegte vergeblich, wer es war. Sein Kopf tat weh, als würde er in Flammen stehen.

Dann kamen die Stimmen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich eine Menschenmenge näherte, zuerst flüsternd und dann immer lauter werdend. Sie waren immer noch fröhlich, und Fred wurde seltsam berauscht.

Doch es konnte nicht wirklich sein. _Es muss irgendwo in meinem verflixten Kopf passieren_, dachte er.

Die Erinnerung, so lebendig wie das Erlebte, holte ihn ein.

_Der Kampf... Percy, die Todesser... Trümmer... ihm war schwarz vor Augen geworden..._

Aber auch das war unwirklich für ihn. Denn irgendwo mussten die anderen sein. Andernfalls würde es bedeuten, dass er –

„Du bist hier", begrüßte ihn eine Stimme.

Mit einem Ruck drehte Fred sich um, und ihm wurde mulmig zumute. Er stand Angesicht zu Angesicht mit jemandem, den er kannte. Sobald er es richtig begriffen hatte, mischte sich jedoch noch ein anderes Gefühl mit der Furcht: Erleichterung.

„Sirius!", rief er.

Der große, gutaussehende Mann kam auf ihn zu, und Fred hatte ihn noch nie so fröhlich und so offensichtlich gesund erlebt. Er strahlte.

„Merlins Unterhosen... was mache ich hier? Und du – was - ?", brachte Fred heraus.

Eben noch ruhig und von der Wirkung des Ortes beeinflusst, war er auf einmal überrumpelt – und neugierig.

Sirius Black ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit.

„Du... weißt es noch nicht?"

„Ich kann es mir denken", sagte Fred langsam. „Du bist vor zwei Jahren durch diesen Bogen gefallen, also muss ich so etwas Ähnliches erlebt haben..."

Ja, die Erklärung war simpel. Oder nicht? „Nein, halt, Moment mal! Wenn ich tot bin, müsste doch auch... alles andere, was ich verloren hab, hier sein. Was ist mit, ähm... Georges Ohr?"

Ein triumphierender Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. Nur den Gedanken an seinen Bruder verschob er. Es war zu schmerzhaft.

Aber vielleicht musste er gar nicht trauern? Um sich und, noch wichtiger, seinen sicher noch lebendigen Zwillingsbruder?

„Gegenstände und so etwas gibt es hier nicht. Wenn Georges Ohr hier wäre, dann müsste auch der Rest von ihm anwesend sein. Ich versichere dir, dass das nicht der Fall ist", antwortete Sirius ruhig und schien seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. „Aber du wirst von anderen Freunden oder Familie empfangen, wenn sie schon gestorben sind. Oder auch – Vorbildern." Er zwinkerte kurz.

Fred starrte einen Moment in das Nichts vor ihm. „Also bin ich wirklich – weg?", sagte er dann zaghaft lächelnd. Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius es bestätigte. Wollte nicht, dass es tatsächlich so war. Er wollte nur wieder in Hogwarts sein, und zusehen, wie seine Freunde und seine Familie lebten und Voldemort ins Nirwana schickten.

„Ja." Sirius' Miene war jetzt ausdruckslos.

Der Schock kam zu spät. Fred wollte, er hätte ihn schon gespürt, als er an diesem Ort angekommen war. _Es ist amtlich_, dachte er humorlos.

„Wieso holst_ du_ mich ab?", fragte er, um Zeit zu schinden und sich selbst abzulenken. „Wieso ein – Verzeih mir, Sirius – Meuchelmörder aus Askaban und nicht jemand anderes, der schon tot ist? Was ist mit Onkel Bilius?" Sein Mund wurde trocken, und seine Augen brannten. Doch um allem die Krone aufzusetzen, hatte er den merkwürdigen Drang zu lachen.

„Mal ehrlich – bist du jetzt vielleicht deine Mutter? Wenn du die Wahl gehabt hättest, hättest du dann nicht _mich_ ausgesucht, dich abzuholen?" Sirius sah fast gekränkt aus. Offenbar war er in seinem Stolz verletzt, schließlich war Fred schon fast ein Bewunderer von ihm gewesen, und nur Molly Weasley hätte gewollt, dass Bilius, nicht er, Fred willkommen hieß. Vielleicht auch lieber keiner von beiden. Freds Mutter hielt nicht viel von obszönen Showeinlagen, genau so wenig, wie sie Sirius' ab und zu „unreifes" Verhalten nie wirklich gutgeheißen hatte.

„Aber deinen Onkel wirst du noch sehen. Er wollte dich nur nicht empfangen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ähm, ich glaube, er meinte irgendwas von „üblen Scherzen bei Williams Hochzeit"..." Sirius lachte und wirkte wieder fröhlicher.

„Das war nicht gegen ihn gerichtet!", meckerte Fred. „Oder zumindest nicht so, wie es hätte sein können... wir bewundern ihn sehr."

Doch Bilius kümmerte ihn kaum noch. Ein Stich fuhr durch ihn, als ihm wieder klar wurde, wie sehr er George vermisste - „Wir" gab es nicht mehr. Vielleicht irgendwann wieder, aber bis dahin würde sein Bruder trauern. Und er, Fred, würde hier im wer-weiß-was-es-war sein. Alleine.

„Du wirst sie alle wiedersehen", sagte Sirius bestimmt, der bemerkt hatte, dass Freds Blick trüb war. Wahrscheinlich konnte er es nachvollziehen. Fred wusste, dass auch Sirius in Harrys Vater eine Art Bruder verloren hatte.

Aber hatte er das tatsächlich? Könnte es nicht sein, dass an diesem Ort alles wieder zusammenkam?

„Kannst du mir sagen, wo wir sind?", fragte Fred, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend. Tatsächlich interessierte es ihn. Wenn er schon mal hier war, könnte er sich doch auch erkundigen, was genau es war, fand er.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich hab keine Ahnung", erwiderte Sirius, fast belustigt.

„Und was heißt das bitte?"

„Du musst es selbst rausfinden. Benutz deinen streichtalentierten Kopf."

Sie tauschten ein kurzes Lächeln, das aber schnell wieder verflog.

Der Rothaarige sah sich um. Er spürte deutlich die Luft, und wieder kam ihm etwas vertraut vor. Er wagte es, auch einen Schritt nach vorne zu gehen und dann – atmete er zischend ein, als er vor einer Mauer stand.

Er betrachtete die alten, grob gearbeiteten Steine genauer. „Es sieht aus wie die... Winkelgasse?", sagte er wie zu sich selbst. „Oh", machte er dann, als er realisierte, dass es verrückt klang.

„Interessant." Sirius' Zähne blitzten in dem immer noch undefinierbaren Licht ungewöhnlich hell auf.

Aber es musste stimmen. Fred erkannte diese Mauersteine eindeutig, hörte schon fast die Leute und das geschäftige Treiben dahinter. Und es war klar, irgendwo dort musste ein bestimmter Laden für Zauberscherze liegen...

„Wieso stehen wir vor der verdammten Winkelgasse?", fragte er geradeheraus.

„Ich schätze, hier muss irgendwas passiert sein, was für dich entscheidend war. Ein Tor zu etwas Neuem. Ich stand in King's Cross, weil ich dort mit dem Express meiner lieben Mutter entkommen und nach Hogwarts gehen konnte.

Jemand anderes hat mir erzählt, er war vor einem unauffälligen Haus in Torquay. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, dass ich mal vom alten Hauptquartier des Ordens erzählt hab?"

Fred nickte, er verstand es. Hier vor der Mauer hatte er gestanden, nachdem er die Schule beendet, oder besser: Ihr entflohen war. Und seitdem fühlte er sich anders, selbstständig, und irgendwo während all der Scherze und Kämpfe war er auch stolz gewesen. Auf seine Gelassenheit, ihren Erfolg, das, was er und George erreicht hatten. Der Gedanke an George und die anderen tat immer noch weh.

_Nicht sentimental werden, Fred_, sagte er sich.

Er zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Sirius war hier, es erinnerte ihn an das eine Mal vor fast drei Jahren, als sie im Sommer im Grimauldplatz Dinge ausgeheckt hatten, um Snape möglichst schlecht gelaunt zu halten.  
Sirius ließ ihm Zeit, dachte vielleicht selbst nach. Ein paar Minuten passierte nichts und Fred war in sein Grübeln vertieft, in Erinnerungen, Sehnsucht und all das, was gerade jetzt passierte.

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck; er konnte die Ewigkeit doch nicht damit verbringen, ewig nachzudenken. Irgendetwas musste passieren, denn sonst hielt er das Ganze nicht aus. Das hatte er noch nie: Wann immer es zu viel wurde, hatte er einen Weg um den Ernst und das Auseinandersetzen mit Problemen gefunden. Vielleicht war das immer sein - _ihr_ - Geheimnis gewesen.

In dieser Sekunde fiel ihm wieder ein, was Sirius gesagt hatte, und er war in seinem Element.

„Wen meintest du mit „jemand anderes"?", fragte er interessiert. „Ist jemand aus dem Orden hier? Eine exotische Schönheit vielleicht, die ich noch nicht kenne?"

Die letzten Worte konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Allmählich wichen die Furcht und Trauer von ihm.

„Leider nicht ganz", meinte Sirius. „Aber ja, hier ist noch jemand. Und ich glaube fast, er wird dich aufheitern."

Fred wartete ab, und Sirius grinste. „Darf ich dir meinen alten Freund Krone vorstellen?"

Ihm klappte der Mund auf. Eine fast genaue Kopie von Harry Potter stand vor ihm, scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht (und wahrscheinlich war dieser Eindruck auch gar nicht so abwegig), doch die Unterschiede fielen auf – braune statt grüne Augen, härtere Gesichtszüge und keine Narbe. Konnte das sein?

Er wusste, wer es war, doch er hätte nie gedacht, ihn einmal zu sehen –

„James Potter?"

„Was dachtest du denn? Janus, der Holzkopf, oder so?"

Fred starrte ihn einen Moment an, und dann lachte er endlich los. Es war befreiend, es war so, wie er früher mit George gelacht hatte.

„Wir haben's immer noch drauf, Tatze", sagte James, grinste ein ähnliches Grinsen wie sein bester Freund und wuschelte sich sehr beiläufig durch die Haare. Er wirkte etwas jünger als Sirius, und so lebensfreudig, wie Fred sich die Schöpfer der Karte des Rumtreibers immer vorstellt hatte.

„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen." Er und James schüttelten sich die Hände, beide fasziniert von dem jeweils anderen.

Das war Mr. Krone persönlich! Fred war definitiv begeistert.

„Fred Weasley", fing nun Sirius an.

Er salutierte wie einst Peeves, der Poltergeist, vor ihm und George. In diesem Moment war ihm überhaupt nicht mehr nach Trauern zumute.

„Zur Stelle, so wahr „Du-scheißt-nie-mehr" ein genialer Kassenschlager war!"

James übernahm das Wort, amüsiert, aber auch mit dem gebührenden Ernst. „Nach dem Tod eines Zauberers empfängt ihn normalerweise ein Lehrer oder ein Familienmitglied, und fragt, ob er im Jenseits bleiben möchte oder als Geist zurückkehren will. Ich glaube, du wirst nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir diese Rolle übernehmen."

Fred nickte. Es gefiel ihm, von seinen Vorbildern begrüßt worden zu sein, und seine Entscheidung stand schon fest, als James Potter aufgetaucht war: Beide Männer wirkten so glücklich, und George musste ohne ihn auskommen. Wenn Voldemort erst einmal besiegt worden war, _würde_ er es!

„Du willst weitergehen, oder?", fragte Sirius wissend.

„Jepp", sagte Fred, und war erstaunt, wie dieses kleine Wort nach so viel klingen konnte. Merkwürdig. An diesem Ort klang alles so wichtig.

Mit einem Mal spürte Fred wieder einen leichten Wind – das Tor zur Winkelgasse, oder eher: das Tor, das ihn weiterführte, stand offen.

„Alles klar", sagte Sirius und ging voraus. „Wir hätten nichts anderes von einem Rumtreiber der neuen Generation erwartet."

„Ich sag' dir, der Raum der Wünsche ist nichts dagegen", sagte James feierlich.

Fred wusste nicht, ob James das Tor oder die Verbundenheit der Rumtreiber meinte. Aber er folgte den beiden, voller Vorfreude und... so, wie sich ein Tunichtgut fühlen musste.

Er war bei zweien der vier Rumtreiber, was hieß, es würde großartig werden. Er war einer von ihnen.

Und irgendwann, sagte er sich, würde er alle wiedersehen.

**Ende.**

**

* * *

Noch mehr A/N**: Ah, das war's, hehe.

Zuerst: Ein Dank noch mal an meine unglaubliche Beta **MONA **alias kleine-wurst! Unglaublich viel Lob und immer noch ihre Ermutigung (selbst, wenn ich ihr nicht gesagt habe, dass der OS jetzt hier steht) haben mich tatsächlich noch zum Posten bewegt, und ich hoffe, zumindest ein oder zwei Leute mögen das Geschreibsel ebenso sehr wie sie.

Joah... ich verspreche dann hiermit einen virtuellen Schokoladenkeks für jeden, der reviewt. Danke sehr!


End file.
